The invention concerns a cable connector, in particular a multipolar, cable connector, for connecting a multi-core stranded cable.
A cable connector consisting of a distribution piece for receiving individual strands of a stranded cable, a cable uptake assembled from a handle and a cable gland with pressure screw, and a plug part formed from a contact support with contact bars located in contact chambers and a screw cap for fitting the cable uptake to the distribution piece is known from DE 44 18 259 C1. The cross-section of the cable side end part of the distribution piece is formed as an octagon, whereby the eight straight sleeve surfaces are conically tapered in the direction of the free end. The shape of the inner contour of the plug side section of the handle is matched to suit the outer contour of the cable side end part of the distribution piece. The distribution piece is penetrated by four axially parallel channels for receiving non-stripped stranded conductors, whereby the partitions of each two channels as well as the opposing exterior walls between the channels and the respective sleeve surfaces comprise slots, with which two sprung exterior parts are formed. The diameter of the channels is a little smaller than the external diameter of the individual strands, so that a slight clamping of the strands within the clamping area of the distribution parts is realised with the aid of insertion funnels and the sprung exterior parts, so that the target position of the strands can be assured. During a further step the distribution piece is pressed into the handle, whereby a radial force component is created by the cooperating conical surfaces, which is to ensure the necessary clamping of the strands within the clamping area. With such a design of a cable connector only a relatively small clamping effect can however be applied to the individual strands in the distribution piece, so that the risk of pushing back the strands with the contact elements designed as contact bars is relatively great during the contacting process, so that a secure contacting of individual strands of the stranded cable cannot be guaranteed.
It is therefore the purpose of the invention to provide a cable connector, in particular a multipolar, cable connector, with which an improved clamping effect can be realised for the strands introduced into the cable connector to be able to guarantee secure contacting.